Mirai Nikki Pandora
by AnimeObsessedWriter
Summary: A simple change has happen in this world of future diaries. Akise while on the hunt for the Phantom Street KIller, meets Yuki sooner than expected.  Warning there are shounen-ai themes
1. A slight shift in time

'I-I have to escape!', thought Yuki as ran through the hallways of his school.

"W-wait Yuki-kun come back!", yelled Yuno as she ran after him.

Yuki ignored her plea as he raced down the stairs and out of the side door of his school, onto the street. Yuki glanced behind him to see if she had caught up, and while he couldn't see her behind him, he could hear the pounding of footsteps nearby.

'I have to get away from her! I want to live!' Yuki thought as he checked his future diary.

**18:09 (Street)**

**I can't seem to get away from her!**

It was at that moment when Gasai Yuno appeared in front of Yuki blocking his path.

'H-how did she…!'

"You can't escape from me, Yuki-kun.", Yuno said calmly her eyes trained on Yuki, as she began to chase him again.

Panicking, Yuki ran away from Yuno as fast as he going in no general direction, but at every corner Yuno was either already there or just a few moments away. Yuki couldn't believe how his day was just spiraling down out of control. Yuki checked his future diary hoping for a miracle.

**18:13 (Street)**

**There is a building under constructing nearby. **

**Maybe I can hang out there.**

**18:15 (Inside Building)**

**I was able to lose her, and catch my breath.**

**Got on the nearby elevator.**

'Y-yes a way out' Yuki swore he was crying tears of joy as soon as he read the message and made an immediate right to where the building was.

As Yuki was heading towards the building he took a quick glance at it. The outside looked a bit rustic with its dry and cracked brick, but better than what most building under construction looked liked. The dirt around it was upturned and in separate piles with construction machines around it. Surprisingly though, the side entrance wasn't blocked. Could the construction almost be finished?

Yuki shook the thought out of his head; he had more troubling matters to deal with. Yuki scrolled through his future diary.

**18:33 DEAD END**

**Killed by a serial killer.**

'-Like getting away from a serial killer!' Yuki thought as he finally made it to the run down building and opened its side door. As soon as he got through the door he slammed it shut and slide down its length. He heard stomping of feet rush by but dared not rise to the door's little window to make sure it was Yuno. As soon as he heard the call of his name from a distance he sighed in relief. His diary had been right, he lost her and was finally able to breathe, well cough really. Yuki hadn't ran like that in ages. He brushed himself off and looked around the place he was in. It was a little tight in space but it had stairs and… an elevator!

'Finally! I can just wait there until my diary says it's safe.' It wasn't the most convenient plan but it was the only one he had. Yuki started for the elevator.

_***Ka-SHhheEk***_

'My phone…?' Yuki looked through his diary worried about the noise it was making. The screen no longer held his diary, the screen just looked like it was going through some static or was losing a signal. 'Is it possible to be out of the future's range?' Yuki wondered lightly. The screen showed the future diary's messages again only this time there was a new one.

**18:31 (Inside Building)**

**Someone got me!**

Yuki panicked then struggled as he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and an arm clamp over his waist, dragging him under the stairwell.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!', Chanted Yuki over and over again in his head as he continued to struggle against his captor.

"Shhhh… You're gonna get us caught." His captor quietly breathed in his ear. Though Yuki swore he heard an amused tone in his captor's voice, as though he somewhat liked the option of getting caught by… whoever.

'I-is he trying to get away from the police! Is he killer and not Yuno!'

Yuki felt the stairs above him vibrate and heard the clanking of feet above him. Someone was coming! Yuki struggled against his attacker even more desperate to gain the attention of whoever was above them. It could be a construction worker, police man, or even Yuno he wasn't gonna give up the chance of being rescued and saved from his fate. He even went so far to lick and bite his attacker's fingers that were at his mouth. The attacker quietly snickered at his victim's attempts at freedom, but gripped harder on Yuki's mouth and dragged him back farther under and into the shadows of the stairwell.

Tears were swelling up in the corners of Yuki's eyes. His captor's grip on his waist was crushing, the pressure on his mouth hurt, and it was too hard to try to bite his captor's fingers again. Yuki could only hope that the small noises he made escaping through his captor's fingers would be enough to catch the person's attention from above.

The pair heard the mysterious person's feet finally hit the final floor, their floor. The person was heading towards the side door, and Yuki's heart swelled with the joy and hope at the thought that the person would see them. The feeling of dread and horror slowly replaced those feelings as he saw who the mysterious person was. It was a tall man that was well built. His trench coat draped over his figure and the long browed hat covered most of his face. Though it didn't cover the most disturbing implements he had. Yuki could see the nozzle of a gas mask protruding from his face and a long glistening blade attached the person's wrist.

Quieting down, Yuki slowly backed farther into the shadows of the stairwell, lightly pushing back his captor as well. The captor loosened his grip on Yuki and let himself be quietly pushed farther into the shadows until he hit the wall. The man with the blade cursed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black flip-open cell phone. He glanced through its contents and reacted the same way before he opened the cell phone.

"The hell did that brat go to!" Cursed the trench coated man as he stormed out the buildings side entrance.

After a few minutes, they were pretty damn long minutes to Yuki; Yuki's captor let him go. Yuki fell to the ground gasping for breath, choking on sobs, and letting his tears spill out, though despite all of that, Yuki was glad to be alive.

_***Ka-SHhheEk***_

Yuki didn't need to check his cell phone to know what had happen. His "captor" had just saved his life.

"How cute.", Smiled his captor, and Yuki turned around to get a look at him.

The man couldn't have been much older than him, though he was a bit taller. He had silver short hair and smile, well smirk, which seemed to sum up his mood, entertained and interested. It was obvious he wasn't built but the jacket he wore gave him some kind of intimidating presence…. No actually it wasn't the jacket. It was his eyes. His red eyes, that while showed amusement like his smirk-smile, held another similar but still clearly different emotion, if one could call it that, and it was intrigue. And endless pool of curiosity that held both questions and answers that was aimed in Yuki's direction. Yuki could no longer stare into those eyes.

"That my dear friend was" Yuki's savior announced as he helped Yuki up and continued, "the Phantom Street Killer."

'So that was the serial killer… H-he saved me.' Yuki can't help the tears flowing from his eyes. Yuki tried but he choked trying to tell his gratitude to the stranger. 'I don't even know his name.'

The stranger as if reading Yuki's mind offers him a kind smile and his name.

"I'm Akise Aru, boy detective." …And a title.

Gripping tightly onto Akise's jacket, Yuki forces himself to look at the eyes he feared from before. "Thank y-you." Yuki silently curses himself for stuttering.

Akise is taken a back for a bit at the honest display of gratitude from the boy before him. It's certainly not the first time he's received a thanks, as he's helped many people before. And it's certainly not one of the biggest thanks he's received. But Akise can't deny that he feels his face heating up and his heart even skipping a beat as he stares into the dark eyes of the boy. Akise feels his mind fog up and knows this boy is dangerous to be around. He becomes unfocused on the world around him and can only see that boy. Questions, trivial questions in his opinion, flow into his mind, all about boy before him. Akise knows he should be focusing on the case at hand, the Phantom Street Killer case, but can't help…

"My name is Yukiteru Amano..." Continued Yuki softly.

"Is this love?" Asked Akise though more too himself.

It takes Yuki a few moments to realize what Akise had just said.

"What!"

Yuno, outside the building, frowned in anger as she read her own fututre diary.

**19:15 (Inside Building)**

**Yuki-kun is hanging out with a mysterious boy.**

**Yuki-kun is safe for now but... I don't trust him!**

Yuno closes her diary as she decides her next course of action.

* * *

><p>Author's ending thoughts and such:<p>

Hello fans of Mirai Nikki (well I hope you're fans) and welcome to my first story on this profile. As some of you have noticed this chapter has been edited quite a bit in the last few hours (example being this 'Author Ending Thought' thing) and probably expect that to happen quite often as I tend to only really write when it's late (mainly because for some reason that's when I feel the most creative) so it gets subject to a lot of grammar mistakes, misspelling (the edit box on has no spell check T.T), and wrong word placement (this is due to the fact that when I make a spelling mistake spell check options are not the word I wanted to spell but me being ignorate find this out often to late). This story is pretty much another universe where Akise, while on the Phantom Street Killer case, bumps into Yuki unexpectingly, and thus we get a little more shounen-ai in the story than expected (because there wasn't enough in my opinion!). Long story short this is sort of like Mirai Nikki mixed with the side story Mirai Nikki Paradox. Don't expect this though to go over T rating thoguh (you pervy yaoi fangirls). As I do also support YukiXYuno and YukiXAkise, so expect both examples of that couple to be here, and that's all I got to say for now... Reviews and constructive critisims(sp?) are welcome! ^.^


	2. Delayed meeting

"We are all so excited that you've come today to visit our humble -but well deserved, and recommended- school." Said the sharp, suited, principal of the school, as he watched the silver-haired boy fiddle with his name tag.

He had heard about the boy in question from other school officials and staff. A prodigy they said, a natural born detective that aced all the national exams and came from a good family. His attendance was really his only flaw, but seeing as he came to this school willingly the principal had high hopes that if the boy was treated right, they could break him of that bad habit.

"Thank you sir, I am sure I'll find that this school is perfect for me."

The principal smiled at the boy's comment. His eagarness to have the boy enter his student body showing immensly. The silver-haired teen couldn't but chuckle at it.

"Is something wrong." Asked the principal.

"No, not at all. I'll just show myself out and look around the school if that's okay."

"Yes! Please do so! And never hesitate if you think you need any help getting around, information on classes, knowing wher.."

The boy left the office while the principal still droned on about his school. He had no intention of joining the student body, just yet. He only had his heart set on one thing. He pulled out a profile sheet from his pocket and stared at its content. Yukiteru Amano, the boy knew it wasn't a coincidence that he had also appeared at the building. The boy had followed killer to building, but had noticed the killer acting odd. The building was empty so there was no one to kill and it was only after Yuki came in did the killer start to move, almost as if expecting to meet him there. No, he couldn't let that go as a coincidence and Yuki, with the way he acted yesterday he felt that Yuki was holding a secret of his own.

Or maybe... it was because he felt a bit of an attraction to him.

He smirked. 'Today would be an intresting day indeed.' He thought as roamed the hallways.

* * *

><p>Yuki combed through his hair in exasperation.<p>

'How did things get so out of hand?'

Currently the students in Yuki's homeroom were in groups at their friends desks chatting and having a good laugh. Their homeroom teacher hadn't showed up to school yet so the kids were taking advantage of their unsupervised time. Yuki was the only one alone and was for once glad that he was, to gather his own thoughts. The incident with the serial killer still plagued his mind but it was the events after that were the causing him stress.

_Yuki blinked a couple times in astonishment, the blinking getting rid of the few tears still left in the corner of his eyes._

"…_What?" Yuki asked again but quieter this time, as if he was afraid of the answer._

_Akise just smiled and said nothing while he ruffled Yuki's hair. He looked at the side door and frowned. Akise was hoping to be able to catch the killer today, but he wasn't completely disappointed a gut instinct told him that Yuki was holding a much bigger mystery._

"_Let's go home, Yukiteru-kun." Akise said and smiled while he dragged Yuki outside. Yuki allowed Akise to drag him out but still was very nervous around the boy… he didn't exactly trust the boy's look. Akise had the smile of a devious charmer. And the eyes of… well._

_When they got outside, Yuki saw those same eyes take a quick look over his shoulder as if he spotted something by the corner of the brick building. Was the killer still here?_

_Seeing panic spread across Yuki's face, Akise wrapped an arm around Yuki shoulders, and it seemed to calm down Yuki for awhile, until he remember what Akise had said earlier. Yuki then struggled to get out his grasp, but Akise didn't let him._

_Apparently what Akise meant by 'going home' was by clinging to Yuki as he went home. Yuki was glad though that his house wasn't too far from where they were. As soon as he spotted the front door of his house Yuki managed to weasel out of Akise's grasp and made a dash for the door._

"_Thankyouforsavingme.I-'!" Yuki rushed as he slammed the door to his house._

_Well tried to slam… Akise was much faster than Yuki had anticipated. He was already at the door jamming it with his foot and pulling it out with his hands. Yuki did his best to pull it shut, but Akise was much stronger than he looked._

"_Nee, Yuki-kun, are you okay? No, need to be nervous, you're save now." Akise said offering his best smile and Yuki found it a bit ironic that this was being said by a man trying to force his way into his house._

"_Or… are you hiding something?"_

_Yuki made the mistake of glancing at the phone in his pocket when Akise said that. It was just for half a second but Akise was quick enough to see it._

"_Your phone, maybe?"_

"_H-how did you…" Yuki trailed off._

_Akise's smile quickly turned into a smirk and Yuki didn't like it a bit. He had to think of something quick his grip on the door was slipping and he had a feeling that if Akise got in they wouldn't have a friendly chat. What could he use as an excuse? His mother was away and anything involving him to move would allow Akise the chance to force his way in. There must be…_

_***Ka-SHhheEk***_

_Yuki came out of his thoughts, and after a quick glance at his phone, he looked at Akise. He was no longer staring Yuki down but was looking over his shoulder as if someone was coming._

"_It looks like we'll have to cut our meeting short."_

'_Thank god.' Yuki breathed, he didn't even know that he held his breath. He didn't even care who was coming by he was just glad it drove the boy away._

"_Eeeh!"_

_As soon as Yuki's body had relaxed, Akise pulled on the door with just the force necessary to come in for the kill. _

_This in this case was a kiss._

_It was a chaste kiss and it couldn't have lasted for more than a second, but it still shocked Yuki to his core. By the time the kiss ended Yuki's grip on the door completely slackened, his mind still trying to catch up on what had just happened and how he should feel about it. If Akise wanted too he could have easily opened the door all the way and just walked inside but instead he kissed Yuki's forehead and walked away without a glance back._

"_We'll talk again soon, Yuki-kun." Akise waved._

_Yuki cringed when Akise used his name and slowly closed the door behind him. He slid down its length trying to get a hold of the situation. Akise had just said that they would talk soon, and now since he knew where he lived he had no doubt it would happen. _

_Yuki didn't know if he would be able to sleep tonight._

And he barely had any sleep last night. He had even left home early so he could avoid being cornered by Akise, but now he had no plan as to how to avoid him when he got home. Unless he left school early he could be caught, hell maybe even if he did leave school early he could still be cornered by him. Yuki yawned to himself; the lack of sleep wasn't helping his situation.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to catch up on some sleep.' Yuki thought as he slowly dozed off.

"YUKI!"

Or not…

Yuki slowly looked up stared into the bright pink eyes of Yuno Gasai, the school's model student and the person he practically abandoned to a serial killer yesterday.

"A-Are you okay, Yuno!"

Yuki berated himself. 'Of course she's fine she's here today isn't she. And who do you think you are asking her a day later!'

Yuno instead of being surprised or even angry just blushed and giggled at Yuki's antic. Needless to say Yuki and even the class, now looking at the conversing duo, were confused by Yuno's reaction.

"Yuki-kun, we need to talk about what happened yesterday." Yuno whispered as she noticed the other students looking at them. "It's about your-"

"Students, I hope you weren't causing too much trouble while I was out."

The students quickly shuffled back to their seats as their homeroom teacher, Takao Hiyama-sensei, entered the classroom. Yuno looked back at Yuki and gave him a 'we'll talk later' stare and went back to her seat as class began.

"Yuki-san."

Homeroom had just ended but Hiyama-sensei had just call Yuki back at his desk.

"Yes, sensei?"

"It seems that today you fell behind on your studies."

Yuki cursed. Because of what happened yesterday the last thing on his mind was homework.

"I hope you be able then to stay after school today to make up for it." Hiyama-sensei stated, showing no mercy.

"Of course, sir." Groaned Yuki, now there was no way he could avoid Akise.

"I'm glad you understand." And with that Hiyama-sensei went to filing his paper work. As Yuki went out the door though he couldn't help but feel as if a pair of eyes were boring a hole in the back of his head, even after he shut the door behind him he could still feel the effects of the gaze.

***Ka-SHhheEk***

'Hmm…?' Yuki opened his cell phone and took a glance.

**14:47 DEAD END**

**Killed by a serial killer.**

'No… not again! How could this happen!'

"Yuki-kun, you okay?"

Yuki looked up and was surprised to see Yuno waiting for him in the hallway.

"Yeah…" He replied shakily, putting away his cell phone, unsure of what to do or say, at this point.

"Good then come with me." She said as eagerly grasped on to Yuki's wrist and dragged him of to… god knows where.

"W-wait, Yuno!" Yuki was having difficulty keeping up with her long strides and as they passed one confusing corner to the next he was getting lost in the school where he had been in for years.

When they had stopped, Yuki had to take some time to catch his breath. Yuno had cornered him against a wall inside of an abandoned classroom, and was staring him down intently. What ever she wanted to about she was going to make sure no one interrupted.

"Yuno, we have… first period to go too."

Yuno showed no signs of concern or even that she would leave any time soon. She just stared at Yuki. Yuki couldn't explain it but he was extremely afraid of her right now. Her eyes showed a solid determination in them that Yuki was sure that stare could intimidate even the best men.

"I already know your secret, Yuki."

"My s-secret…"

"You have a diary that can predict the future."

"Yu-Yuno, how… could you even thi-"

Yuno slammed both of her hands on the beside Yuki's face, surprising him and shrieked "THIS IS NOT A TIME TO JOKE, YUKI! YOU'RE IN REAL DANGER!"

Tears well welled up in Yuki's eyes as he slid down the wall. 'Of course she knew.' Yuki thought as he remembered the clay sculpture he saw of MurMur on her desk. If she knew MurMur then it wouldn't be to far off if she knew about the diary too.

'But why does it put me in danger?'

Yuno smiled down at Yuki when she realized her words had gotten through to him.

"Bad people are after you, Yuki, if you don't take caution they'll destroy you, and I'd die if that _EVER_ happened to you!"

She lowered herself to Yuki's level, grasped his hand, and gave him a shy kiss on the lips.

"Know this though. I'll always support you and be there for you." She tightened her grip on his hand nuzzled it to her face. Yuki's mind was trying to process all that just happened. He had another kiss stolen from him again in less than 24 hours and Yuno had just practically stated that people were out to kill him just because of his diary. And the worst part was he believed her. With the DEAD END, the serial killer, and the Akise-boy why shouldn't he think people were out to kill him! Why was this all happening so fast!

"Hmm… a rendezvous for the lovers?"

No, that was the last voice Yuki wanted to hear.

"Akise Aru! W-What are you doing he- gahHH!"

As soon he had entered the room, Yuno glared at Akise and tighten her grip on Yuki's hand. Painfully so.

At the door Akise showed off a small laminated card that hung around his neck. A visitor's pass.

"I'm just simply visiting the school."

If the change in Yuno's grip told him anything was that Yuno didn't believe a thing Akise said. He didn't either.

"How did you fi-"

"You really shouldn't give out your name so carelessly, Yukiteru Amano."

Yuki cursed. He was just formally showing his gratitude to Akise back then he hadn't thought it would blow up in his face. Yuki wanted to say that he also gave up his name carelessly too, but the grip on his hand strengthen again, leaving him a bit speechless.

"Y-Yu-Yuno." He tugged on the girl's hand trying to get her attention, but immediately regretted it.

She turned to face him and the bright pink eyes he knew of were gone. Insanity. That was the first word that came into Yuki's mind when he saw her eyes. They were cold and calculating. They meant death. He knew the stare was not meant for him but he was now amazed by the fact that Akise hadn't broken down after seeing her stare, hell had he even noticed her?

Yuno lowered her head as if an apology and quickly let go of Yuki's hand.

"Hmm… it looks like we too get to meet again." Smirked Akise, looking at Yuno.

"You two know each other?" Yuki couldn't stop the question from coming out.

"Well we haven't met officially, but…" Akise trailed off.

Yuno stood up immediately and gave Akise a formal bow, surprising Yuki in the process.

"I am Yuno Gasai, and as representative of my grade please allow me to escort you around school, if you truely are visiting."

It sounded rehearsed but there was an undertone to it. Yuki didn't know if he wanted to find out what it was.

Akise just smiled and nodded, heading out the door.

"Akise, wait!"

And he stopped mid-way through the door.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"…" He didn't know what to say, or even why he shouted out in the first place. Maybe to warn him…

A memory of Yuno's eyes flash through Yuki's head.

Yes to warn. Because despite how dangerous Akise seemed whatever he could do to Yuki, it seemed like Yuno could do a lot worse to him.

"Ahh… it's…" He tried to find the words.

"Yuki-kun, no need to worry, just stay here we'll be back." Assured Akise.

"B-but!" 'You have no idea…'

"Yuki-kun, stay here I'll be back." Yuno stated, her tone leaving no room for argument.

She then walked out the door silently and Akise followed her out, leaving him alone in the room.

Yuki for the time-being tried to convince himself that Yuno's statement hadn't intentionally meant to contradict Akise's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note (and such): <strong>

**I am both happy and pissed at this chapter! The reason it took me so long to complete this (besides laziness) was the FREKIN flashback part and the DARNIN intro! Had mid-writer's block, I hate it. Besides that I think I improved greatly for this chapter (in terms of writing style) and thank you reviewers, favoritors, and alerters for taking a glance at my story and liking it (I probably could have phrased that better but I'm too tired to type well, but saddly not tired enough to work on pure creativity (I mentioned before that I type better when it's quite a bit late)) ! **

**So as far as this chapter goes I might add a bit of an extra paragraph to the story so keep on a lookout (though most likely I'll just move it to the next chap.). I'm not very happy with the intro so if you guys feel I should re-write it feel free to tell me. So yeah I have now introduced Yuno to the group and made Akise a bit of troll (unintentionally I swear!) but don't worry soon Yuki will soon figure out which one he can truely trust... neither. Because both Yuno and Akise (though more subtle(sp?)) are crazy. Don't believe me about Akise re-read (or read for the first time) Paradox and re-read from the main story (or read for the first time) the chapter when Akise enters and laughs like a lunatic. Also check out the Tvtropes site, it gives a good example and it's kinda funny (that site is my new obsession).**

**Reviews and constructive critisims are welcome. ^.^**


End file.
